


No Race, Only Runners

by Emerald_Ocean



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 2018 Olympic Season, Edging, M/M, Orgasm Control, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Ocean/pseuds/Emerald_Ocean
Summary: Javi睁开眼，瞥向Yuzu的睡裤，挑了挑眉。“你确定? ”“是的，”Yuzu说，然后用手指抚摸着Javi的脸颊。“我想好好试一试。”“好吧，有用的话记得告诉我，”Javi说着，深深地、满意地叹了口气，随即又闭上眼睛。Yuzu没有说出他的想法，因为这听起来会显得刻薄; 这对Javi不会有用，因为这不适合Javi。当他处于工作与休息，放松与专注之间的平衡状态时，他才会尽其所能。Yuzu只是碰巧认为他自己的方式会更好。
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophiahelix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiahelix/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [sophiahelix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiahelix/pseuds/sophiahelix). Log in to view. 



> 译者注：以此纪念2018年2月16日和17日属于他们的圆梦时刻。三年过去了，我依然很爱他们XD
> 
> P.S.因为我不太擅长翻肉所以这篇译文的进度大概会很慢，之前的翻译版本不够满意所以重新翻译了一遍，尽量争取在二月结束前完结_(:з」∠)_  
> 
> 
> 作者注：所以，就在我觉得写一篇关于Yuzu通过控制自己的高潮来增加竞争优势的同人会很有趣的第二天早上，我在Tumblr上收到一个匿名点梗，提出想看关于“Yuzu/Javi禁欲的11月”，这简直心有灵犀。
> 
> 我从12月初开始动笔，当我意识到我不可能一蹴而就，而在奥运会前完结，可能导致与现实中的领奖台结果相冲突时，我决定在奥运之后再完成这个故事。因此，我将在本周上传已经写完的前三章，结尾将取决于奥运会上实际发生的事情(最后一章有望在下周更新)。
> 
> 感谢在我写作时与我讨论这个故事的someitems，感谢shdwsilk的校对以及关于本文发展方向的一些有用的想法。

他很难开口告诉Javi。这是Yuzu从日本回来后，他们在一起度过的第一个夜晚，他们正坐在沙发上吃晚饭，Yuzu受伤的脚踝支在桌子上，Javi的胳膊搭着他的肩膀，然后Javi放下遥控器，转过身去亲吻Yuzu的颈侧，他用脸颊蹭过Yuzu的脖颈，Javi的胡茬的刮擦令一阵颤栗涌过Yuzu全身，Javi放在Yuzu胸前的手慢慢滑下去拉起他衬衫的下摆，同样令他兴奋。

“Javi，”Yuzu说，试图在事态失控之前控制住自己。他将手放在Javi的手上，紧紧握住他的手指。

“嗯，怎么了? ”Javi低声问，又开始吻他。他温暖而宽阔的手掌游移到Yuzu的衬衫下，抚摸着Yuzu的腹部，他的小拇指轻轻地碰了碰Yuzu运动裤的裤腰。

Yuzu呼出一口气，他不由自主地略微抬起臀部，然后更紧地握住Javi的手。“呃。我回家后咨询了专家，专家建议我尝试一种新的方式。能帮助我——集中精力，为了比赛。”

“新的方式，嗯? ”Javi问道，接着稍微坐直了一些，吻了吻Yuzu的耳朵。“比如什么? ”

Yuzu朝后仰头，侧过身。他把另一只手放在Javi的胸前，推开他，试图让自己看起来认真而又充满爱意。“他说，不做爱。我的意思是，不要射。”

Javi皱着眉头，不可置信。“真的吗? 要多久? ”

“他说，整个11月，”Yuzu说，“但也许，我会禁欲到全国赛。或者更久。”

“哈，”Javi说，Yuzu能感觉到他们之间有什么东西在冷却，仿佛火在熄灭。Javi转过身去，把胳膊从Yuzu肩膀上挪开，伸手去拿他的餐盘，盯着电视。“好吧，只要对你有用就行。”

Yuzu伸出手，抓住Javi的手，Javi紧紧回握，但随即收回了手，开始用餐。

他们一言不发地看了一会儿电视。Yuzu为之前没有说出来而感到内疚。如果Javi知道的话，也许他就不会请他过来了。天色渐晚，他一直盯着时钟，想着他很快就要离开了。他通常在这里过夜，但他猜想今晚会有所不同。

然而，十点的时候，Javi打了个哈欠，问道: “你想先去浴室吗? ”

“哦，”Yuzu说，“你还想让我留下来吗? ”

Javi看了他一眼，好像他刚才的话很荒唐可笑似的。“当然。你把我想象成什么人了? ”他靠过去，然后停顿了一下。“接吻可以吗？我们已经……”

这是真的，他们昨天在俱乐部见面时亲吻了，Javi刚结束练习，而Yuzu正在热身，在更衣室里他们擦肩而过，交换了一个短暂而甜蜜的吻。当Yuzu第一次到这里的时候，他们也吻了一下; 在他们点餐之前，Javi靠在门上，Yuzu笑着亲吻了他。

Yuzu叹了口气，“专家说……不要射。但我在想，也许别的事应该可以? 前提是不会影响我的精力。”

Javi的眼睛里流露出暖意，他的目光上下扫视着Yuzu的身体，略带狡黠地微笑着。“别的事? ”

Yuzu抬起下巴，直视着他，“也许，我可以给你口交。”

Javi惊讶地低声笑了，Yuzu站起来，伸出一只手。Javi牵住了他的手。 

他不知道这种单方面的性爱会是什么样子。但是，嘴里再次含住Javi的感觉还不错。在卧室里，他的注意力集中在Javi抱着他的头，手指滑过他的头发，双腿在肩膀上移动，而Javi则用力呼吸，呻吟着。Yuzu循序渐进，直到Javi终于揪住他的头发，低声说: “快，让我射出来。”

Yuzu没有停止过舔弄，只是为了展示他能做到的，最后，他以一种平稳的节奏用力吮吸，直到Javi射在他的口中。接着他站起来，用手背擦了擦脸。他现在想伸出手去触摸Javi，把一只手放在他赤裸的胸膛上，但是他感觉他需要先给自己一点空间。他也硬了，因为他喜欢为Javi这么做，但这并不要紧。这种欲望会逐渐消散。

Javi睁开眼，瞥向Yuzu的睡裤，挑了挑眉。“你确定? ”

“是的，”Yuzu说，然后用手指抚摸着Javi的脸颊。“我想好好试一试。”

“好吧，有用的话记得告诉我，”Javi说着，深深地、满意地叹了口气，随即又闭上眼睛。

Yuzu没有说出他的想法，因为这听起来会显得刻薄; 这对Javi不会有用，因为这不适合Javi。当他处于工作与休息，放松与专注之间的平衡状态时，他才会尽其所能。Yuzu只是碰巧认为他自己的方式会更好。

11月结束前，他们又这样做了几次，一切变得越来越简单。近来，Yuzu几乎没有考虑过性，他开始复健，希望能尽快恢复上冰。在睡觉前给Javi口交尽管有趣，但这只是他一天中的一部分。12月的大部分时间Javi都不在，到那时，一切都会变得更加简单，没有任何干扰。

他不喜欢这样想他们的关系，通常情况下不是这样，但也许专家是对的。也许这会让他从这个赛季分心，浪费他的精力。也许像一个古代的修道士一样生活，专心训练对他来说会更好。

不过。这并不是说他不怀念在一起时放弃自我，迷失自我的时刻，尤其是当他们早上在床上接吻时，Javi温暖地靠在他身上，强壮的双腿与他的相纠缠，Javi的手抚摸着他的头发。Yuzu可以感受到欲望的热度，在他们之间燃起的火焰，他屏住呼吸，全身心地回吻。这感觉应该像是一种让步，他想。

这是事实，他知道Javi明白这一点，也许这对他来说也是一种让步，不给予而索取。这不是Javi的风格。但是他只是亲吻了Yuzu，抚摸他的脸，膝盖紧抵在他的大腿之间，Yuzu心想他们可以永远这样待在一起，安静，温暖，处于完美的平衡。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：从本章开始分级为E，下一章将于周四更新。

Javi在马德里收拾行李的时候想，Yuzu肯定受够了。 _还在“节省体力”吗？_ 他今天早上发了短信，Yuzu回复道， _没错_ 。

 _没有我在那里_ _让_ _你_ _分心就容易多了_ _，对吧，_ Javi回答，长久的沉默后， _你太自恋了_ ，Yuzu回答他。

好吧，他确实认为Yuzu想念他，想念他们在一起。这个赛季从一开始就有些怪异，Yuzu从日本回来后却不让他碰他，这让一切变得更加艰难。Javi仍然得到他的，但不知何故，这种方式几乎更糟糕。也许他也应该和他一起禁欲。

他从西班牙回来后的一两天都没有看到Yuzu，他们的训练时间表和他的时差反应令他们在冰场相互思念。不过，第二天晚上，Yuzu来到他家，Javi端上晚餐，和他一起坐在沙发上，几乎难以自制。他转向Yuzu，本想给他一个友好的轻吻打个招呼，却发现Yuzu已经在注视着他，他的脸近在咫尺。

“嗨，”Yuzu轻声说。

Javi情不自禁地吻了他；他别无选择。Yuzu双手捧住Javi的脸，回吻了Javi，唇瓣柔软而炽热。Javi叹息着，Yuzu加深了这个吻，唇舌交缠，然后Yuzu把身体的重心交给他，直到Javi枕着沙发上的扶手，把Yuzu拉到他身上。

这感觉一如既往地美妙。Yuzu跨坐在Javi的腿上，在他身上蹭来蹭去，他所有的注意力都集中在深入彻底地亲吻Javi上。Javi眼含笑意，伸手抚摸着Yuzu如丝般柔顺的头发，直到他在亲吻间隙忍不住笑出声，心中满怀纯粹的快乐。

Yuzu停下来，呼吸急促。“怎么了? ”

“禁欲的事该适可为止了，”Javi说着，又扬起头吻了他一下。“我知道你无法永远拒绝我。”

他感觉Yuzu绷紧身体，手撑着下方，坐直了些。“我还在保存体力，”Yuzu蹙眉说，“这只是……”

“一场意外? ”Javi问道，脸上还带着微笑。他的双手滑落到Yuzu的臀部，稳稳地扶着他，然后向上顶着他。他可以感受到Yuzu已经硬了。“一时冲动? ”

Yuzu做了个鬼脸，但是他的脸颊依然发红，他没有挣脱开来。他眯起眼睛，低头看着Javi。“这是——破例。也许……你想上床吗? ”

Javi挑起眉毛，嘴巴微张。在赛季中，Yuzu几乎从来不会主动提出做爱。Javi对此其实并不介意，性仍然是性，但是稀有性使得这更有吸引力。

“还是说你现在也在保存体力，”Yuzu干巴巴地说。

Javi只是拽住他的头发，把他拉入一个粗暴的吻。

他们没有用晚餐，直接进了卧室。Yuzu边走边宽衣解带，把衬衫扔在地板上。Javi从背后用双臂环抱住Yuzu，将他搂入怀中，胸膛紧贴着Yuzu裸露的后背。Yuzu转过头，一只手托住他的脸，又亲了亲Javi，然后退后一步，褪去剩下的衣服。

Javi脱完衣服时，Yuzu已经躺在床上，用抽屉里取出的润滑剂涂抹着他的手指。Javi看到Yuzu收起膝盖，接着张开他结实的、肌肉发达的大腿。Yuzu将手伸下去给自己做润滑，Javi坐到他身边，搂住Yuzu的腰，再次亲吻他。

“你想让我怎么做? ”Javi低语。他的手掌在Yuzu光滑裸露的胸膛上游移，拇指轻轻抚过乳尖。

Yuzu贴着Javi的唇呻吟着，随着他自己的手指进进出出的动作扭动着臀部。他伸出另一只手紧环Javi的后颈，用牙齿咬了咬Javi的下唇，随即往后退去，思索道。“这样就好。如果用背后位——可能太过了。我不想结束。”

Javi轻声笑了笑，然后在起身去取润滑剂之前再次亲吻了Yuzu。“你需要多点时间准备吗? ”他问道，朝Yuzu点点头。

Yuzu摇摇头，再次抬起自己的臀部，将双腿分得更开。他抽出手指，抚慰了一下自己。他颤抖着闭上眼睛，呻吟着，Javi面带笑容跪在Yuzu的两腿之间，将自己的性器同样润滑完毕。

“你有多久没搞过了，”他低声说，身子前倾，蹭着Yuzu的脖子。他放在床上的手慢慢滑到Yuzu的胳膊和肩膀下。

“有一阵子了，”Yuzu回答，然后捧住Javi的脸，将他拽进另一个热烈的吻。

“嗯，禁欲有用吗? ”Javi说着，压在Yuzu身上。当他们肌肤相触的时候，Yuzu抑制不住自己的喘息，Javi不由得笑起来。Javi抚摩着他，逗弄着他，Yuzu紧紧搂住Javi的脖子。

“闭嘴，操我，”Yuzu上气不接下气地说。

“遵命，”Javi笑着回答。

他清楚地记得他们的上一次——八月的炎热的一天，一次被取消的练习，还有太多的啤酒。Yuzu那时很放松，带有笑意，Javi轻而易举地使他射了两次，第一次用手，第二次他半跪着，Javi从后面占有他。这样的日子令Javi幻想未来的一天，他们可以住在一起，共度人生，性爱不必像其他事情一样受到限制。

现在，Yuzu是如此的紧，无论是他包裹着Javi的性器的身体和他看向他的眼神，他的表情认真，仿佛正在集中精力。Javi也很专注，确保自己的节奏不会太快，确保他正在按照Yuzu想要的方式去做。他有一种侥幸逃脱的感觉——这是一个例外，Yuzu说，是他们不应该做的事情。

这就是两年多前他们第一次在一起时的感觉；可能会被曝光，会有人告诫这是错的，全世界都将知道，一切都会毁灭。

这个世界依然一无所知。他们周围的人有所察觉，尽管Javi并不确切知道是谁。他从来没有直接告诉过任何人，但是他感觉到了变化，他很放松地接受了这个想法，心想这是他可以拥有的东西。当他想到他们的未来时，他感到兴奋、快乐、充满希望。

但是那些早期的日子也是特别的；在酒店房间或他的旧公寓里亲热，总是铤而走险、匆匆忙忙，好像有人会发现一样。在得到Yuzu之前，Javi并不知道自己对此有多么渴望，随后这种渴望就像一种无时无刻的痛苦需求，每当他们单独在一起的时候，如野火燎原。

这就是现在的感觉。他的呼吸紧紧地堵在胸口，每一次抽插都比上一次更加甜美、更加深入。Yuzu的双手不安地放在Javi的肩膀上，刮过他的后颈，而Javi的眼睛始终盯着Yuzu的脸，注视着他黑色的眼眸和丰满的、随着急促的呼吸而张开的嘴唇。他们好像已经很久没有这样躺在床上了，两个人都感觉很好。

“我想你，”Javi轻声说，他不仅仅指他不在他身边的时候。

Yuzu抬起头，丰满的嘴唇仍然张开着，他抬起头，给了他一个短暂的深吻。

Javi坐起来，膝盖蹭过Yuzu的腰侧，他抓住他的双腿，将Yuzu的脚后跟架在他的肩膀上。这个姿势不需要他太用力，他所能做的就是平稳地、小幅度地挺腰。

Yuzu轻柔地用日语抱怨了一句。他向后仰头，露出脖颈，终于闭上眼睛，身体绷得更紧。Javi低头看着Yuzu的下体，深红的红晕从那里一直蔓延到胸部，甚至他的乳头都变成了粉红色。当Javi改变他的节奏，短促而迅速地抽插时，他呻吟着，用力拉了拉Javi的脖子。

“不要，”Yuzu喘着气，把头歪向一边。

Javi放慢了速度，但是Yuzu的手并没有松开。他的胸膛随着喘息而沉重地上下起伏，他伸出另一只手抓住枕头，指节发白。Javi再次插入时，他咬着嘴唇，发出一声强烈的呻吟，Javi能感觉到他快来了。像这样，Yuzu总是能够轻松地高潮，而Javi只想让他到达那里。

但是这是Yuzu的选择。

“你想让我停下来吗? ”Javi平静地问。

Yuzu摇摇头，仍然紧闭双眼。“再快点。”

Javi不确定Yuzu到底想继续折磨他自己，还是希望这一切早点结束。“你想让我射出来吗? ”

片刻后，Yuzu点点头，颤抖着吸一口气，“好吧，射在里面。”

他妈的， _操_ ，Javi现在血脉偾张，再难回头。他抽身而出，然后抓着床单，半跪起来，给自己更多的活动空间。他回到他体内，快速有力地抽插着，没隔多久，他大声喘息，射了进去。Yuzu呻吟了两声，但是他只是用他的手和有力的大腿紧紧地环住Javi，身体始终紧绷。

Javi吻住Yuzu，他们两个呼吸急促，完成了一个缠绵的吻。Yuzu的手臂环绕着他的肩膀，把他拉得更近。Javi的心跳得很厉害，他能感觉到Yuzu是多么绝望，多么焦躁不安，无处可去。这一刻慢慢地平静下来，Javi轻轻地吻了他，恋恋不舍，然后叹了口气，翻了个身躺到一旁。他伸了个懒腰，伸直腿，把胳膊举过头顶，然后睁开眼睛，转过头。

Yuzu看起来凌乱而诱人。双眼紧闭，嘴唇红润，胸膛上仍然泛着红晕，汗水的光泽遍布全身。他的头发几乎遮住了眼睛，他仍在喘息着，手指紧攥身边的床单。他屈起一侧膝盖，但是Javi可以看出他的勃起，他想Yuzu或许在试图控制自己，抑制自己的欲望。

Javi只想凑过去，含住他，让他得到他所需要的释放，但是他知道Yuzu不愿这样。

他转而伸出手去抚摸Yuzu的脸，指节轻轻地擦过他的脸颊。Yuzu睁开了眼睛，叹了口气，然后又闭上了眼睛。Javi只是爱抚他，温柔而徐缓，直到Yuzu再次深深地、满足地叹息。

Javi靠近一些，抵着他的额头。他想说 _谢谢_ _你_ ，因为他知道这很难，但是他不认为Yuzu这么做是为了他。他总是看不透Yuzu。

“这是否是你想要的? ”Javi嗓音低沉地问。“还可以吗? ”

Yuzu点点头。“正是我想要的。”

Javi吻了吻他的鬓角。“很好。”他转过身，伸手捡起地板上的一条睡裤。“我迫不及待想去韩国了，”他套上睡裤，喃喃自语。

“Javi，”Yuzu在他身后说。

他回头望了望，发现Yuzu还躺在那里，看着他。Yuzu现在睁开了眼，神色比之前更宁静，双眸明亮，目光灼热。

“如果你愿意，我们可以再来一次，” Yuzu说，“在去韩国之前，我只是不能……”他做了个手势。

Javi停顿片刻，思考着。他不知道Yuzu的提议是为了他，还是为了自己。或许兼而有之。他不确定自己对此有什么感觉——Yuzu的逞强，或者说自我逼迫，或者其他什么——但在某种程度上，这和以前并无区别。他们之间的事情总是由Yuzu的极限与需求所定义。

“当然，”Javi最后说，耸了耸肩。他微笑道：“我不会说不的。”

他弯下腰，再次亲吻了Yuzu的脸，然后走进客厅收拾晚餐。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：第三章，也是一段时间内的最后一章。祝他们今晚好运(希望奥运的结果可以为下周的最后一章做好铺垫)。

两天后，他们即将前往韩国。Yuzu快坚持不住了。

之前，性对他来说从来不是一件重要的事。他享受其中，他喜欢和Javi的亲密，他尤其喜欢他们之间轻松的、无关其他的性爱——通常只是一个深夜或清晨，在床上，缓解欲望并维系感情的方式，但他从未意识到这同样是他们逃避世界的途径。

现在他总是烦躁不安。复健进行得很顺利，即使刚开始恢复跳跃才一两个星期，他已经逐渐找回了过去的感觉。他滑得和以前一样好，并且像希望的那样，全神贯注，一切就绪。这样做很有用。他没有浪费精力，去关注那些不及花滑重要的事。

他仍然忍不住去想他放弃的太多了。

他的视线也依然无法离开Javi。他们没有整天黏在一起——现在他们的训练安排完全错开，Yuzu的理疗时间和Javi的耐力练习有所重合——而他只在他家留下来过夜了几次。然而每当看到Javi，他都能感受到一种痛苦的渴望，他的目光总是不自觉地被他运动时的身体线条所吸引。单独相处时，他也无法控制自己的触碰。仿佛感官被放大了无数倍；他的欲望，他们的联系。Yuzu多年来都在克制自己，告诉自己这只会让他分心，但他从未有过此刻这样深刻的感受。

他让Javi又操了他两次，每次都比上次更难坚持。这正是他的目的——他想逼迫自己。想看看可以将自己逼到什么程度。

说来可笑，这件事突然变得如此重要。在与Javi在一起之前，他心中只有训练，每天晚上回家后精疲力尽地倒在床上时，他甚至想都没想过碰自己。控制与完美，就是他对自己身体的要求。

现在，训练结束后，他坐着地铁回家，满脑子想的都是他坚持不下去了。他的思绪迷失在Javi的身体撞击着他的节奏中，迷失在Javi紧搂着他的双臂中。这是一种躁动，一种渴望，一种愈发清晰的需求。Yuzu咬住嘴唇，将地铁的扶手攥得更紧，试图不去感受他脚下铁轨的咔哒声。如今，一切都令他心神不定。

他本应该回家，但他没有。

“嗨，”Javi打开门，惊讶地说。

Yuzu径直走进去，关门并锁上，笑都没笑。Javi的笑容有些绷不住了，他关切地向前探头。“一切还——”他还没问出口，Yuzu就抓着他的衬衫，给了他一个热烈而缱绻的吻。

“操我，”Yuzu贴着Javi的唇说。

“好，”Javi说，轻声笑起来。他用手捧住Yuzu的脸颊，回吻了他。

在卧室里，Yuzu飞快地脱下衣物。Javi刚解开裤子，他就将他推倒在床上，爬到他身上，手里拿着润滑剂。Javi搂住Yuzu的腰，仰视着他，Yuzu仓促地给自己做完润滑。他无力自制，无法抗拒汹涌的欲望，只能转而追逐，他将膝盖固定在Javi的身侧，然后坐下去。

“嘿，放松点。”Javi说，Yuzu咬着嘴唇，往后缩了缩。他做得太急了，太过了，但他仍然继续往下，与此同时将手伸进Javi的衬衫，停留在他的胸膛上。抚摸对方的感觉很好，Yuzu专注于此，身体缓慢地下沉，让自己逐渐适应。

Javi用拇指轻轻抚过Yuzu的髋部。“你还好吗？”

“没事，”Yuzu说，稍微起身，然后又感到一阵疼痛。他没有做足够的润滑。但他仍想这么做；Javi在他体内，填满他，他可以感受到身下Javi的身体的力量。Yuzu轻柔地抚摸着Javi的胸膛与小腹，感受着掌心下坚实的肌肉与骨骼，以及柔软的皮肤。Javi的存在突然显得无比重要。

“Precioso，”Javi说，仿佛他可以看出Yuzu的心思，他伸出手温柔地托起Yuzu的下巴，拇指停留在他的下嘴唇。“好了，别伤着自己了，让我——”他说着，停止了动作，仿佛他正在试图做正确的事，让Yuzu自己来。

Yuzu突然想要这样；想要Javi照顾他。想暂时抛开一切。临近黄昏，冬日柔和的阳光照进Javi杂乱的卧室，温暖着他们两人，在层层阴影之外，Javi的脸被光芒映亮。

他向后退去，爬到床边，双手撑着身体，跪在床上。他们最近没有这么做过，因为他对自己不够有信心，但是现在他希望尝试一种更困难、更具挑战性的方式。两天后，他们就要离开了。两天。

他的心跳在耳边回响，他摆好姿势，低垂着头。Javi来到他身后，握住他的腰，抵着他。当Javi重新回到他身体时，他抑制不住自己的呻吟。这一直是他最爱的方式，随着Javi的动作，身体一起移动。

现在Javi缓慢地抽插着，打开他的身体，这太过了。这种体位能使得Yuzu更快地射出来，能使得他在Javi射在他体内的同时感受到一种强烈的、令人颤抖的快感。但今晚不会像这样，他咬紧牙关，呻吟着，试图坚持更长的时间。

“噢，妈的，Yuzu，”Javi喘息着，抽身而出，然后又更加用力地插进去。他也喜欢这种方式。

现在他加快了节奏，这使得Yuzu的意志濒临极限。Javi抽插的声音，以及他在Yuzu紧致的身体里的感觉。他再次呻吟着，比他想象的更绝望，随着快感的积累，他将脸埋在床上。

Javi停下来，喘息着。

他爱抚着Yuzu的腰侧，然后温柔而坚定地让他平躺着。他躺在枕头上，阳光闪烁在他的眼底，他屈起双腿，打开膝盖，Javi也脱下了自己的衬衫，扔在地板上。Yuzu转过头，用一只胳膊遮住眼睛，等待着。

然而Javi没有回到他体内。他转而亲吻着Yuzu的大腿内侧的肌肤，继续往下，用他的指尖爱抚着他。Yuzu呻吟出声，感受着Javi柔软的嘴唇带来的温暖以及他短短的胡茬带来的刺痛感，感受着这种过于强烈的快感。

“Javi，”Yuzu伸出一只手抚摸着他的头发，屏住呼吸。 

“我会好好对你，”Javi低声说，他的嘴唇正拂过他的腰侧。他抬起头，亲吻了Yuzu的尖端，他已经完全硬了，情欲涌过Yuzu的脊柱，令他弓起身子。“我承诺。我不会做得太过。”他转过来，吻了吻Yuzu。“请让我来照顾你，”Javi耳语道。

他听起来仿佛已经知道了Yuzu的答案，事实也确实如此。Yuzu的手指紧缠在他的发丝之间，将他拉近。Yuzu急促地喘着气，歪着头看向天花板，然后点点头。“好的，”他叹息道。“好的。”

刚开始的感觉总是如此强烈。在他习惯Javi火热而湿润的嘴唇，Javi灵活的舌头，Javi置于他的大腿上的手之前。这是如此的亲密，Javi的头在他的两腿之间移动，他们已经很久没有这样做了。Yuzu揪住Javi的头发，呻吟着，这种快感超过了他的控制。

Javi停下来，往后退了退，温柔地亲吻着Yuzu的大腿内侧，让他先歇一口气，问道，“你还好吧？”然后又凑过去，含住Yuzu。

Yuzu好一阵子才明白Javi在做什么，他在逼迫他，就像Yuzu数月来对自己做的那样，让他接受更多的挑战。他再次感觉到Javi的指尖的靠近，逐渐往下，当Javi把一根手指伸进他已经润滑的身体时，他轻轻地呻吟出声。然而，Javi等待着，让Yuzu的呼吸慢下来，然后再行动，只是给予Yuzu他所能承受的。

“让我来，”Javi低喃道，爱抚着他。

“噢，”Yuzu叹了口气，身体放松了些。他并没有松懈下来，但他正在交出控制；并非他想要的方式，但足够接近。Javi接过控制，在照顾他，正如他给出的承诺。

让Javi这么对他是一件难事。他必须信任Javi，相信对方知晓他的极限，当他需要的时候便停下。Yuzu始终闭着眼睛，一只手停留在Javi的后脑勺上，另一只手攥成拳，揪着上方的枕头。他呼吸如此粗重，仿佛他只能感受到空气、欲望、以及这种强烈的、无法言说的感觉。

他放弃，让步，妥协了。

Yuzu意识到他正在呻吟着Javi的名字，嗓子发哑。他的手指缠在Javi的头发里，力度很大，肯定揪得很疼，但Javi毫不在意。Yuzu发出一声短促的尖叫，几乎快达到极限了，然后Javi又停了下来，抬起头，歇息着。

“够吗？”Javi哑声问。

Yuzu睁开眼睛。Javi面庞发红，黑色的眉毛下的眼睛明亮，他现在看起来正如数月来Yuzu感受到的一样如饥似渴。仿佛他只想给予他这种感觉、完全拥有他。

Yuzu也想如此。他想赢得更多。

“再来一次，”他说。

Javi照他说的又做了一次。Yuzu知道他是在迁就他。这次没有持续太久，因为Yuzu已经快到了极限；这种危险的快感很快变得太过强烈，太过接近，他深深地喘了几口气，然后拉开距离，推开Javi的头。Javi用额头枕着Yuzu的腿，Yuzu恍惚间发现他也在喘息，仿佛他也有着与Yuzu同样程度的渴望。

良久，Javi侧过身，躺在他身边，和Yuzu枕在同一个枕头上，他用手臂环过Yuzu的胸膛，将他紧搂在怀中。他们仍然急促地喘息着，Yuzu的耳边嗡嗡作响，全身紧绷。此刻他渴望Javi的陪伴带来的令人安心的温暖，这不仅仅是他的身体的渴求。他能嗅到Javi身上的汗味，感受到他的身体的力量，以及他喷洒在Yuzu颈侧的轻柔的呼吸，不知为何，这一切比任何事都更有意义。

“Amor，”Javi在他耳边低喃。 

Yuzu等待着，但他没有再说什么。Javi的呼吸渐渐平复下来，Yuzu知道他已经入睡。他不太清楚Javi的训练内容，但他明白Javi一直在刻苦练习，始终非常疲惫。他为此倾尽所有。

直到Yuzu也感受到睡意，身体的紧张感得以缓解，但并没有消除，他才意识到Javi也没有射。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Precioso：宝贝，珍宝  
> *Amor：亲爱的


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：感谢所有耐心等待最后一章的读者！写完这章花费的时间比我预想的要长；感谢someitems和shdwsilk在写作过程中与我的讨论。
> 
> 与此同时，Yuzu的这段话完美概括了本文的主题，所以谢谢你，伙计：
> 
> _“我是一个想要拥有世界上的所有幸福的人。但是我意识到我不可能在不牺牲一些东西的情况下获得另外一些。我具有非常强烈的高峰与低谷。在经历最近的低谷之后，我只是在想，‘让我为了奥运卫冕而放弃我所有的快乐吧。’我把所有令我感到开心的小事都抛在身后。这使得我能在奥运到来时，将自己的情绪降低到这种程度。”_

这如同一场永不落幕的梦境。时而清晰——在自由滑开始前他呼入胸膛中的清新的气息，听到得分后的明亮的喜悦，颁奖典礼上人群的喧闹——然而Javi在度过这漫长的、梦幻般的一天时，他却奇异地感受到平静。Yuzu靠在他怀里、倚在他身旁，一次又一次地触碰他。Javi微笑着看他落泪，抬起头，将他们周围的世界尽收眼底。

成千上万的人们围绕着他们。媒体，摄影师，官员，冰迷；他们的教练，家人，朋友。从下午到晚上，Javi一遍遍地对着镜头微笑，回答问题。这就像上冰时始终伴随他的感觉，心潮澎湃，在表演中展示真实的自我。

黑暗，奖牌。更多照相机的闪光，接连不断的提问，更多的微笑。Javi感受到了如此强烈的爱，感受到了环绕他身边的友好的暖意。他不想让这一刻结束——他的旅途的最后时刻。

然后他转过身，正迎上Yuzu温柔的、笑意盈盈的目光。

这个傍晚很漫长，Javi没有匆忙度过。他和他的家人一起吃晚饭、喝酒、说笑。沐浴爱意。他知道前方有什么在等待着他，他心底泛起期盼与温暖。终于到了终结之时。

稍晚，离开时，他掏出手机。 _我在路上了。_ Yuzu回了他一颗红心。

他的徽章使得他进入了Yuzu住的酒店，也许是Yuzu提前为他安排好的。时候不早了，外面没有记者包围，大厅空无一人，一整天以来他感受到的不真实感更加强烈，仿佛正漂浮于幻象中。Javi边走边数门牌号，然后敲响了Yuzu的门。

Yuzu开门的一刹那，一切仿佛都暂停了——Javi的呼吸、脉搏，以及头顶灯光的轻微摇曳。Yuzu的微笑并不像他获胜时欣喜的笑容，而是柔和、腼腆、真诚的微笑。他的眼中映出他的倒影，仿佛他在给予Javi整个世界。

Javi走上前，伸出一只手捧住Yuzu的脸，接受了他的邀约。

在亲吻间歇，他们没有停止过微笑。这一天里所有飘飘然的情绪都涌上心头，如喷泉一样。Yuzu关上门，将Javi压在上面，没有放手，带着笑容，在他的唇上落下一个又一个温暖的吻。“你做到了，”他喘息着，他的手躁动地抚摸着Javi的肩膀与脖颈。“我们做到了。这真的发生了。”

“我知道，”Javi低声说，他握住Yuzu的肩膀，紧搂住他，再次深深吻他，直到他们结束了这个吻，仍然不可置信地笑个不停。

现在他不会去考虑那块咫尺之遥的银牌，或是那个空成两周跳的4S，或者他们竞争关系的终结。他心中所想的只有Yuzu紧贴着他的身体传来的温暖与力量，这个夜晚潜藏的无限可能，他们分享的喜悦。以及他们创造的奇迹，只属于他们自己，但某种程度上说总是有彼此相伴。

以及Yuzu现在对他的需要，还有他所给予他的。Yuzu不耐烦地蹭着他，Javi更深地吻他，伸出手将Yuzu突然拉近。Yuzu呻吟着，张开嘴，让他们的舌头火热而湿润地交缠，他们一直像这样亲吻，直到Javi拉开距离，在他耳边喘息。

“我爱你，”Javi低声说，喉咙哽咽。Yuzu通常不会也对他说这句话，此刻他也没有这么做，但他紧紧拥住Javi，将脸埋在Javi的肩膀上。Javi感觉到了他温暖的唇瓣，以及他颤抖的呼吸。

他们一起穿过房间，兴奋的笑声变为柔和的絮语，亲吻、抚摸，为对方脱下衣物。Javi俯下身，虔诚地亲吻Yuzu的心脏上方，用手指抚摸着他裸露在外的背部上的肌肉。Yuzu环住Javi的肩膀，看着他跪下来。

Javi用手臂搂住Yuzu的腰，抬头看他。“你想要什么？”Yuzu摇摇头，他的头发拂过他的眼睛。在床头台灯昏暗的光线下，他的半边脸处于阴影中，他伸出手轻轻搂住Javi的头。“你给了我太多。你来选择。”

Javi用额头抵着Yuzu赤裸的腹部，呼吸急促，他思索着，欲望席卷全身。他再次抬起头。“一切。你。”

Yuzu笑了，Javi随即站起来。“这不是一个好的答案。”

“好吧，”Javi说，将他拉入怀中。“我想让你高潮得如此强烈，”在亲吻的间隙，他低喃道。“我想操你，直到你为了我射出来。想看着你享受这一切。让我来好好照顾你，cariño。”

他感觉到Yuzu在他怀中颤抖，感受到那纤细的身躯之下隐藏的原始的力量，然后Yuzu挣脱了他的怀抱，垂下眼眸，张开双唇，点点头。他看起来与刚开门时一样，安静而脆弱，仿佛正在交出自己，Javi看到他的模样，喉咙再次发紧。

然后Yuzu抬起头，睁开眼睛，Javi看见了他眼眸中的火焰，以及始终存在于那双眼睛中的决心。“我想过这一刻。我在想——当一切结束后，我想要这样，和你在一起。无论发生什么事。”

他再次靠近，手指紧扣住Javi的下巴，深深地亲吻他。他们脱完衣服，跌跌撞撞地倒在床上。Javi腿部的肌腱发疼，他不由得哼了一声，但Yuzu就在他身下，亲吻着Javi的喉咙，渴望地、优雅地抚摸着他的全身。他知道Yuzu和他一样感到疲惫，精疲力尽，但他们依然亲吻、抚慰、触碰彼此。

这种感觉比数月来的更为恰当，为一件事共同努力。今晚Yuzu不会对他有所保留，不会疏离，不会让他们之间保持距离。他可以使Yuzu呻吟、使他高潮，Yuzu会和他在一起，坦诚、身在此刻、充满活力。

Javi伸出手，在床头柜上摸索着。“我想让你准备好，”他边说，边吮吸Yuzu的脖颈，直到他呜咽着，指甲掐进Javi的肩膀。

有时Yuzu喜欢自己来，有时当Javi敲他的旅馆房间的门时，他已经准备完毕。这样更省事，同时对他来说，知道Yuzu在做润滑时想的是他，也能激起他的欲望，但今晚他想给Yuzu这么做，想感受到他在他的手下逐渐沦陷。Javi想感受到一切。

他找到润滑剂，Yuzu伸出一只手放在他肩膀上，将他推倒。

Javi记得前几天，他们这样做时，他含住Yuzu，手指在他体内，以及Yuzu为了坚持不射身体紧绷的感觉。他记得获得Yuzu全身心的信任，与对他的控制时的兴奋感，以及对于他们必须这么彼此对抗，而非以过去轻松而甜蜜的方式时心中的疼痛。

但也许这种挣扎也同样影响着Javi。那天晚上他没有射，他自那以后也没有碰过自己。这使得他保持着一种紧张感，一种他在冰场上追求的状态，平衡、冷静、敏锐。他们总是互相影响。

今晚他没有为Yuzu口交；Javi转而看向他，他的脸贴着他的大腿，手指缓慢而平稳地在他体内移动。Yuzu轻柔地抚摸Javi的头发，当Javi转过来亲吻他的髋部时，他呻吟着，抬起身蹭向Javi的手。仿佛只过了一刹那、一次深呼吸之后，Javi感受到了自那时起所想象的汹涌的热情——自从Yuzu告诉他， _我会禁欲到全国赛。或者更久。_ 他知道Yuzu会全力以赴；即使他是自己唯一的对手。

那是Javi今晚想从他那里得到的。Yuzu的全部身心。但是此刻只有柔和的灯光与温柔的叹息。Yuzu的手指轻轻梳理着他的头发，他让Javi抚摸他，让他进入。

Javi抬起头，看向他。“你准备好了吗？”他问。“这足够吗？”

Yuzu朝他微笑。“一直。以及从不。”

他靠向Javi，将他拉起来，亲吻了他，Javi移到他的双腿之间。他们随着这个吻喘息着，情绪再度紧绷。Javi跪起来，试了两次，终于找对了角度，当他终于缓慢地进入他紧致、经过润滑的身体时，他们同时呻吟出声。

“噢，”Yuzu说，重新向后仰去。“噢，很好。”

“嗯，”Javi微笑着说，然后亲吻Yuzu的脖颈。他的呼吸已经变得粗重，因为即将发生的事欲火焚身，但他仍在克制自己，让Yuzu先高潮。他缓慢地挺腰，以Yuzu喜欢的方式对待他，然后抬起手，用拇指抚摸他的乳尖。

Yuzu嘶了一声，他揪紧了Javi的头发。“操。”

“我喜欢这样，”Javi说。他重新用手撑起身体，更加用力地抽插。“我会让你感觉很棒的。”

Yuzu低下头，视线与Javi的相遇。“你一直让我感觉很好。我只是……”他欲言又止，搜寻词句，黑色的眼睛充满不确定，他咬住嘴唇。

“你没有让我这么做，”Javi轻声说。“但是今晚你会的。”

“是的，”Yuzu说，然后他很长一段时间都只重复着这个词。

Javi操了他，Yuzu大声而急切地重复着 _是的，是的_ ，气喘吁吁地催促Javi再快一点。即使他们很累，节奏也很快变得不再平缓，Javi感觉这像是另一种不同的演出，让Yuzu感受到快感，试图给予Yuzu他渴望的释放。

床随着Javi的动作嘎吱作响，Yuzu不时发出或轻柔或高亢的呻吟，他的手不安地停留在Javi的后背，搂住他的脖子。Javi感觉如此满足，他的肌肉酸痛，但充满渴望，他的心如此充实。他们先是注视对方，睁大眼睛，气喘吁吁，然后Yuzu紧闭双眼，伸出手抓住床头板，当抽插变得更深时，他手指不由得陷入Javi的肩膀。

“你让我感觉美妙极了，宝贝，”Javi喘息道，更用力地插入进去，呻吟着。“他妈的，我——告诉我这感觉很好，Yuzu。”

“是的，”Yuzu喘息着，抬起身子来配合Javi的抽插。 

“你快来了吗？”Javi问。他俯身啃咬、亲吻Yuzu的脖颈，贴着他的肌肤低声问。“你会为了我高潮吗，corazón? ”

他加快节奏，短促、快速地插入，让Yuzu越过最后的极限。这是漫长的一天——漫长的一年，他疲惫不堪，但他只想这么做，让他们给予彼此所需要的释放。

Yuzu呼吸急促，喘息着，终于抬起头，将脸埋在Javi的肩膀上。“我不能，我不能像这样，”他呻吟着。“Javi，我很抱歉……”

“嘘，别这么说，”Javi停下来说。“没事，当然没关系，”他的脉搏激烈地跳动着，但他因为逼迫Yuzu感到一丝愧疚。他可能和自己一样疲倦，甚至可能比他心烦意乱得多，Javi早该知道这不是件易事。

他伸出手，捧住Yuzu的脸颊，拇指摩挲着他的肌肤，然后吻了吻他的额头。“让我换一种方式。”

Javi退出他的身体，调整姿势，躺在Yuzu旁边，并让对方侧躺着。Yuzu顺从地抬起膝盖，叹息着，Javi握住自己的性器，重新插进去，在交合的一瞬间满足地低吟。

Yuzu拉过Javi的手，绕过自己的身体，让他抱住自己。“没错，这样好多了，”他说。“再慢点可以吗？”

“需要什么直接告诉我，”Javi说，鼻尖轻轻地蹭过Yuzu如丝般柔顺的头发。他用指尖在Yuzu的腹部画圈，继续往下。

“我想让你——向我展示你所能做的最好程度。”Yuzu说，他的呼吸顿了一瞬，他仿佛在给他下战书。Javi伸出手去抚摸他，那一处因他的抚摸而变得兴奋，Yuzu叹息着，倚在他身上。“照顾好我，”Yuzu放柔了声音。

Javi清楚Yuzu向他请求的，他给予他的有多少，比他曾经有过的更多。“我会的，”他低喃道，他的心如此充实，几乎无法忍受。

之前感觉不错，但现在更好，他温柔地挺腰，抚慰Yuzu，听见他呼吸中夹杂的喘息，当他顺着他的肩膀吻下去时，能感觉他身体里紧绷的、累积的热度。仿佛就像Javi用他的身体和他的手塑造着什么；就像他在创造这令人愉悦的快感，强烈、迷人，占据他们的全部身心。

他用一侧胳膊撑起身体的重量，Yuzu转过头，捧住Javi的脸，将他拉近。Javi靠过去亲吻他，这个吻温柔而甜蜜，然后稍微拉开距离，让他们的唇轻轻擦过，分享呼吸。Yuzu贴着他的唇喘息，Javi可以感受到点燃的火花，Yuzu随着Javi平稳的节奏绷紧身体。

“噢，”Yuzu叹息着，他的手掌紧贴Javi的脸庞，两人身上都被汗浸湿。“Javi，Javi。我——”他的话语戛然而止，用日语咒骂了几句，Javi感觉到他挪了挪，弓起脊背，膝盖陷入床上。

“我在这里，”Javi低声说，他自己都几乎分辨不出自己的声音。他们的唇瓣再次相触，他又喃喃道。“放松，顺其自然。为了我，Yuzu。”

他以一种他清楚Yuzu喜欢的方式，握紧了他，Yuzu贴着他的唇，越来越大声地呻吟出声，一阵强烈的颤抖之后，Javi感受到了手中火热的液体。现在他们绝望而兴奋地接吻，Javi耳边能听到自己血液流动，Yuzu没有推开他或者让他停下，只是一遍遍地呻吟着他的名字——索取、给予、展现。Javi忘记了他自己身体的欲望，只记得他们此刻在一起的感受。

“够了，求你了，”Yuzu最后沙哑地说，Javi停下来，倒在一旁。他们都急促地喘气，仍然肢体相缠，Javi感觉迷失在这一刻，目眩神迷，他紧抱着Yuzu，仿佛刚才经历了重要的一刻。Yuzu让Javi给予他这些，信任他，以及完成时满足的喜悦感。他不得不重新回想他自己有没有射，因为与Yuzu在一起的感觉几乎接近于此。

但他没有，过了一会儿，Yuzu动了动，伸出手搂住他的腰。Yuzu翻过身，面朝下躺着，拉过Javi，转过头枕在枕头上，Javi挪到他张开的双腿间。他微笑着，脸颊发红，他看上去有些疲惫，Javi凑过来，亲吻他的脸颊。

“真美，”他低声说，然后撑起身，开始动作。

他能感觉到Yuzu的身体有多敏感，在他身下颤抖着，他尽量以对方所能接受的节奏，浅而缓慢地抽插。他呼吸急促，渴望释放，但他一直控制自己，直到Yuzu最终低喃，“ _Javi_ ，来吧。”Javi更深地顶弄，索取他所需要的，当他射出来时，仿佛有一阵波浪席卷全身，一种压倒性的情感，令他感觉被洗涤一新，他将汗涔涔的额头抵着Yuzu的肩膀，喘息着。

过了一会儿，他起身去再次亲吻Yuzu的脸颊，亲吻他闭起的眼睛，发现他落泪了。“Amor，”他温柔地说。

Yuzu什么都没说，只是摇了摇头，然后靠过去，将他们的身体贴在一起。Javi伸出手，将他的手握在手里，他们颤抖地、深深地呼吸着，然后他的眼泪也流了下来。这是属于他们的时刻，在这微弱的灯光下，只有他们两人的时刻。

他躺在那里，突然意识到他们终于不用再彼此对抗。在冰场上，在床上，敌对与爱意的微妙平衡已经告终。他不知道他们的人生接下来会发生什么事，但现在他们面前的一切都如此明亮、新鲜、开阔。一方面，Yuzu要在没有他的情况下继续前行，但另一方面他们终于站在同一级台阶上：分享空间，分享生活。现在思考这些对他来说太复杂了，Javi闭上眼睛，只是让自己沉醉于这一瞬的感受之中。

“Te quiero,”他亲吻Yuzu的肩膀，喃喃道。Yuzu握住他的手，抬头抵住Javi的额头，静静地待了一会儿，然后收回手。他仍然一言不发，但一如往常，Javi感受到了他未说出口的话，仿佛听见了他的话语。

然后Javi坐起来，喘息着，方才意识到他的每一块肌肉有多么酸痛，才意识到他的身体有多么疲惫。他想要冲个澡，也许他不应该在这里过夜，但是就这么四肢平摊地躺着的感觉如此美妙。他们的房间同样简朴，但是Yuzu将这里布置得仿佛属于他一样，硬床垫上铺着海绵垫，堆满了他的东西。Javi不清楚大多数东西的用处，但Yuzu似乎需要这些，这些似乎对他有用。

在他旁边，Yuzu动了动，翻过身枕着Javi的肩膀，手贴着Javi的胸口。Javi欣欣然将他拉入怀中。他摩挲着Javi赤裸的胸膛，继续往下，Javi尽管疲惫，仍在考虑再多待一会儿，他今晚还有很多更想做的事。

他感受到了Yuzu带着笑意的轻柔呼吸。“我们做到了。”

这句话和他刚来到这边，他们在门边轻飘飘地亲吻时，Yuzu所说的一样，但现在听起来的意义要深厚太多。并非仅仅是一个夜晚，或仅仅是一场比赛，而是当他们抵达这一刻前付出的数年的努力。Javi将他的手覆于Yuzu的手上。“是的，”他说。

现在Yuzu仰起头，他的嘴唇靠近Javi的耳畔。“谢谢你，”他温柔地说。“为了……”他顿了顿，陷入沉思。“所有的一切。我想。我告诉过你，没有你，我不可能做到这一切。我的职业生涯，这个赛季。所有的事。”

Javi心头笼罩的不安烟消云散，他看到了Yuzu的金牌，看到了他们之间推拉式的竞争的终结，看到了他们深厚的、富于挑战的爱意。但那是属于Yuzu的故事，Javi清楚如果没有Yuzu，他也不可能讲述自己的故事。他散发出光明与温暖，美丽、轻松的情绪在欢笑与眼泪之间转换，从一开始Javi就是这个故事的一部分。即使现在，Yuzu在Javi面前展现他脆弱的一面，依然以一种特别的、不容拒绝的方式吸引着他。

“也谢谢你，”Javi声音沙哑地回答，紧握住Yuzu的手。谢谢你需要我。“为了所有的一切。”他说。

他感觉到Yuzu在微笑。“我非常非常爱你，”Yuzu轻松地说，仿佛他每天都在说这句话。当他凑过去再次亲吻他时，Javi心想，在某种程度上，也许确实如此。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：进一步感谢Yuzu为我提供了他呻吟“I can’t, I _can’t_ ”的实际音频，这一直是我写作本章的灵感之一:D
> 
> http://sophia-helix.tumblr.com/post/171000205668/tsukihoshi14-our-medalists-touching-moment


End file.
